subjugghost and adiosTerrordork
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: this is the funny version of haunted and it's not gonna be a oneshot because i'm lazy enjoy
1. Worst night bet

***AppearS BacK AT HomE* YeS! I'M Ho-MY BeD IS GlueD TO ThE WalL…**

**-TO BE ContinueD..MaybE-**

**WARNING: MAJOR shippings...i think i'm gonna start putting warnings on all my fanfics…**

**EnjoY! BY ThE WaY..I Don'T ProoF ReaD ThesE BecausE I GeT TO LazY OncE I CompletE TheM..SO..GrammaR. Don'T CarE.**

"KK, we're here." Sollux said, waking up the smaller boy in the car. Karkat opened his eyes to see his best friend, shaking him with a smirk on his face.

"It's about time." Karkat yawned, unbuckling his seat belt. He stepped out of the car stretching.

"Come on, JN'th waiting for uth inthide. I already brought your thtuff in by the way." The two walked into the house and Karkat raised a brow at the sight of all the computers set up and the wires spread around.

"What's all this?" He asked, walking over to the computers.

"Woah! Watch it KK! Don't thtep on the wireth!" Sollux bent down, moving the wires out of the way. "Thith thtuff wath expenthive. I don't want you damaging a computer or anything! We only have tho many that'th why we have like four to three camerath pulled up on each computer." Sollux went on.

"Why is it here?! You aren't actually thinking of looking for ghosts with that idiot are you?" Karkat questioned, gritting his teeth a bit.

"No KK, we thet up all thith jutht tho we could take it all down again, what do you think, not to mention JN thaid it would be a cool experienthe to thearch the houthe and it could be.. "

Karkat growled and face palmed. "I can't believe you! You really are going to be stupid enough to listen to Egbert?!" He exclaimed.

John "Oh, come on KK it'll be fun..Bethideth we could probably catch thomething on tape if there really are ghothtth here!" Sollux said, finishing up with everything and leaning against the wall.

John came walking down the stairs with a wide smile on his face. "Alright! Cameras are all set up!" John looked over at Karkat and smiled. "Morning sleepy." He chuckled.

"Shut up John." Karkat huffed, sitting down in a chair. "If you idiots decide to go ghost hunting, don't expect me to come with you!"

Sollux laughed. "Ha! Yeah, okay. That'th not gonna happen, KK. Thorry to thay but, I'm not leaving you anywhere near my computerth!" He protested.

Karkat glared at the taller male. "What makes you think I'll listen to you? I didn't want to even come here, and just because you mentioned it, I will screw around with your computers!" He poked Sollux in this chest.

"No way, not happening, bethideth, what'th going to happen if you, oh thay..your lungth were giving out and you were alone and your inhaler wath out of reach? Huh what would you do then?"

"Yeah Karkat! This place is really dusty after all." John shrugged.

Karkat opened his mouth to speak but shut it in hesitation. "Fine! I'll go! But if you two boneheads to something stupid and get yourselves into trouble, don't expect me to help you!"

"Oh don't worry Karkat, if we were to get in trouble so would you!" John said, patting the Cancer on the back.

"How is that suppose to make me not worry?" He questioned.

Sollux chuckled and got out some chips from his bag. "Come on guyth, letth eat before we thart looking around." He sat down next to Karkat, enjoying his chips.

John pulled out a chocolate bar and a sandwich and handed the chocolate to Karkat. "Here, it's your favorite."

Karkat shrugged and pushed his hand away. "I'm not hungry." He muttered.

Sollux stared at his dark haired friend and frowned. "Eat, KK"

"I'm not hungry! I'm never hungry when I'm tired!" Karkat explained.

Sollux sighed and reached into his bag pulling out a soda, opening it and handing it to Karkat. "At leatht drink thomething.."

"If it will get you to shut up!" Karkat swiped the drink and took a sip.

John giggled. and finished the sandwich, stowing the chocolate bar away. "Hurry up and finish okay?" He picked up his flashlight, switching it on.

"Thave your battery light JN. Who knowth how long thethe lightth will latht." Sollux said, finishing his chips. He threw the pack in his bag and stood up, wiping some salt from the chips on his pants.

"Alright, lets go.." Karkat set the drink down, standing up with the other two. "Let me get my flashlight." The other two nodded. John looked over at the computers and saw the camera in the attic had gone out.

"Oh..I guess that crate wasn't the best place to put a camera on.." He looked up at Sollux and Karkat. "Hey could you two go fix it?" He asked.

"Why should WE go fix YOUR shit?" Karkat raised a brow.

"Beeeecause I'm your friend?" John answered.

"Oh, sure. With such a great explanation as that, of course I will. MY ASS."

John frowned. "Please?" He quivered his lip.

"Sure, come on, KK" Sollux shrugged. Karkat shot a glare at the blonde.

"Why should I go? I don't give a crap about a stupid camera!"

"Becauthe I'm going to fix it, and I don't trutht you near my computerth, Mithter I'm a better hacker than you." Sollux smirked at his short friend.

"Oh you can't trust me but you can trust the idiot with an overbite?" Karkat asked.

Sollux glanced at John who gave him a thumbs up. "Yup. Now come on." He dragged Karkat up the stairs and down the hallway to the attic door.

"Thanks guys!" John shouted from behind.

They walked up the stairs and into the attic where they saw the two chairs by the window and a crate in the middle of the room. The camera was lying beside the crate, the lense was shattered, there were bits and pieces of it scattered around and it looked like it was stepped on.

Karkat walked over to the totaled camera and picked it up. "Fuck, this thing is ruined." He said, studying it.

"Yeah, no doubt..Good luck telling JN." Sollux smirked, walking back down the stairs.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, walking back down stairs with on last glance at the attic room. He shivered slightly and went back down with the others.

"...That was..Uh, too close." Someone muttered from behind the door. The door closed silently.

"Too close." A deeper voice whispered.

"What the fuck happened to it?!" John exclaimed, taking the broken camera from Karkat. "Did you step on it?!"

"No I didn't step on it you fucking ignorant douchemuffin! I found it like that! Maybe next time you should actually be precautious and think twice before you decided to randomly place a camera on the edge of a crate and slam the door shut!" Karkat growled.

John sighed and placed the broken camera in his bag. "Maybe I can get Equius to fix it or something, he's good with michanics right?" He asked.

"He'th better than the roboticth teacher." Sollux shrugged.

"Good.." John smiled. He slipped his baclpack on and gazed out the window. "It's almost dark.." His smile grew wider. "This is gonna be so cool! We can be just like Ghost Hunters and stuff!" He exclaimed. John turned around to the other two. "Come on! Lets go explore the house some more!" He grabbed Sollux's hand and Sollux grabbed onto Karkat.

"Fuck! Hey let go of me dipshit!" Karkat shouted, trying to pull away.

"Fuck no, if I'm going then tho are you." The blond huffed.

Karkat cursed under his breath. "I hate you both." He muttered.

Sollux smirked. "Love you too, KK."

John stopped in his tracks when they got to the dining room "This place looks like a good spot to do an EVP." He smiled.

Karkat raised a brow at the blue-eyed boy. "An EB what?" He questioned.

"An EVP." John pulled out a small rectangle shaped mechanism out of his pack.

"I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about Egbert, and what in the ever-loving shitstained fuck is that?" Karkat pointed to the mechanism.

"It's what you use for an EVP..An EVP session is when we try to talk to the ghosts and stuff, this thing will help us understand them and chat!" John shrugged.

The cancer turned his head to look over at Sollux who just shrugged and sat down. "Tho..What are we thuppothed to do during an EVP thession?"

John turned on the machine and set it on the table. "Karkat, turn the lights off."

Karkat sighed and switched them off before he sat down next to Sollux. John took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Okay...Um. If anyone else is here can you come closer to us..We want to talk to you."

"Do you really think that thing is supposed to work?" Karkat whispered to Sollux.

"I have no idea.." Sollux whispered back.

The three waited for something to happen.

Karkat rested his head on the table, he's never been so bored and irritated. "John, we've been here for an hour now and nothing has happened! Either put that thing up and cut the crap so we can go home or Sollux, knock me out so I won't have to endure any more of this!" He whined, banging his head on the table.

"Nah, it'th funny theeing you act like an idiot." Sollux laughed.

John frowned and scratched his head. "I guess they don't wanna talk to us…"

"Or maybe there are no ghosts you dingbat!" The Cancer shouted.

"Shut up Karkat! There are ghosts in here and once I get the proof I'll show you!"

"If you're so confident then how about a little wager?" Karkat smirked.

"What kind of wager?" John raised a brow.

"If you do prove there is something paranormal going on around here...then. I'll watch that shitty movie you love so much!"

"Little monsters or Con-Air?"

"Both! And I won't complain through either of them! But if you can't, you have to spend the entire day..no. Month, walking around in a clown suit shouting "I'm an idiotic fuckbrain who's got a hugeass crush on the ironic, albino prick Strider!"

John grinned and leaned against the table and Karkat did the same. "Fine but watching my shitty movies isn't enough..You also have tooo...let me do my worst of all pranks on you, for a month! And you can't whine or throw a hissy-fit about them!" John held his hand out to Karkat. "Deal?"

The Cancer gripped his hand tightly and shook it. "Deal."

Sollux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ith thith how you guyth feel when I'm around ED or thome shit? Becauthe it'th annoying ath fuck!"

**TO BE ContinueD IN ThE NexT ChapteR BecausE I'M ToO LazY TO DO ThE ResT TodaY. SeE YA NexT WeeK!**


	2. Bathroom surprises

**EnjoY**

The trio when to the next room when they didn't get anything on the EVP.

"Can I not run into a fucking thpider web every five minuteth?!" Sollux said, swatting away at picking the web out of his hair.

"Shut up, Sollux." Karkat muttered. He looked around and bit his lip, rubbing the back of his head. "Fuck...where's a bathroom when you need one?" He sighed.

"I think I saw one down the hall." John pointed out of the room. Karkat switched on his flashlight and walked down the hall, finding the bathroom on his right.

"Don't ditch me you assholes!" He shouted. The waved a hand and waited in the living room.

Karkat finished up using the restroom and turned on the sink faucet. The water came out brown and he made a disgusted face. "Sick…" He huffed and pulled out some handsanitizer his dad gave him before he left. "Good thing I didn't chuck this shit out my window."

When Karkat went to the bathroom door, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He glanced around real quick and tried to shake off the feeling. Karkat sniffled a bit, placing his nose in the crook of his arm, sneezing. "Fuck..stupid dust.." He sniffled.

"Bless you.."

"Thank yo-" Karkat froze, darting his head towards the tub.

Tavros had covered his mouth, but uncovered it to wave at Karkat. "Uh...Hi." He smiled lightly.

Karkat stared at him for a minute or to before he opened the door and walked out. He shut the door quietly and took a few steps away from it. He let out a loud scream and rand back to the living room to join the others. Sollux and John quickly turned to the screaming Karkat, surprised.

"Someone was in the fucking bathroom!" Karkat screamed.

They both looked shocked and confused as they ran to the bathroom. Sollux opened the door and there was no one in sight.

"The fucker was hiding in the fucking bathtub!" Karkat proclaimed.

"Wait..he was watching you piss and you didn't even notice him?" John snickered slightly. "What were you blind from the right side while you were in here?"

"Fuck you Egbert! I don't know why I didn't see him alright?!"

Sollux came back to the others and shrugged. "I didn't thee anybody, KK."

Karkat looked at Sollux. "He was in the tub! He was standing in the fucking bathtub! No one ran down the hall or anything! He was there and I know he was!" He shouted.

"Okay okay Karkat. Jeez, we're not saying we don't believe you! We're just saying he wasn't there." John said. He thought for a moment and grew a wide smile. "OH! LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY IS WATCHING MATTHEW MCCONAUGHEY WORK HIS MAGIC!" He exclaimed.

Karkat stared at him questioningly. Realization looked like it had smacked him in the face and he shook his head. "No. NO NO NO NO. FUCK NO. FUCK YOUR FUCKING MOVIES NO."

"Look at the facts Karkat! No one was in the bathroom when you went in.." John went on, using motion language with his hands as he spoke. "But was there when you got in..Not to mention he wasn't there when Sollux checked!"

"No. That was NOT a fucking ghost Egbert. How about YOU look at the facts. You're trying to convince me the fuckin pervert I saw in the bathroom was a ghost.." Karkat spoke, mocking the tone of voice and hand motions John used. "Because you're afraid of a REAL stranger being in the house with us..and want me to watch some shitty movies with you!"

John laughed. "Sorry Karkat, but I'm not scared of shit. You're the one who can't even stand to watch a horror movie for five minutes in a dark room." He smirked.

Sollux chuckled at that, causing Karkat to shoot a glare at him. "...What? It'th true."

"Fuck both of you!" Karkat spat out.

"Hmmm...Maybe later KK.." Sollux said, walking out of the room. Karkat couldn't help but blush. "Come on, letth go thee if there really ith thomeone elthe in here." Sollux switched on his two followed and Karkat switched the light off to the living room.

"...Heh..He screams like a girl. That was motherfuckin hilarious!" Gamzee laughed, poking his head out of the wall.

Tavros walked out of the bathroom and giggled. "You should hear him sneeze! He sounds like a kitten!" The two laughed.

"Let's fuck with them some more! The kid with the overbite looks easy to scare." Gamzee said, fading back into the wall.

The trio searched around the first floor, John set up some traps just incase there was someone else in the house. He put up plastic wrap in front of some doorways and he glued some mousetraps on the walls of dark rooms that didn't have light switches, he also set up a few trip wires that would set off the motion alarm from his ghost hunting kit. Karkat would sometimes set off one of John's traps by accident.

They stayed together and decided to take a break when they got to the master bedroom. Sollux lied down on the bed and relaxed. "Thith thing ith comfy for a hundred year old thack of sheetth and thpringth.." He commented.

Karkat sighed sitting down in a chair, shifting constantly. "This is the most uncomfortable thing I've sat on.."

John raised a finger as he spoke. "That's wha-"

"JOHN IF YOU SAY `THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID` ONE TIME, THEN I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR EYE RIGHT OUT OF YOUR SOCKET."

He stared at Karkat for a while and took a bite of his candy bar he got out. "..."

Karkat huffed, shifting again. "Could this get any stiffer?!"John snickered and covered his mouth.

"...KK that'th what you thaid latht night when you were at my houthe." Sollux smiled and John laughed.

"Fuck off asslicker!" Karkat's face was bright red, he stood up and left the room, setting off the motion tripwire at the door. "FUCKINGSHITMOTHEROFLOVINGASS EGBERT!"

"Okay..Looks like our break is over.." John said, finishing his candy bar.

Sollux shrugged. "Ehh..You go on ahead. I'm gonna take a little nap.."

John nodded and walked off to find Karkat.

Sollux sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Karkat went back to the first room where they had set up all the cameras. He lied down in the sleeping bag, trying to go to sleep.

"Going to bed already?" John asked as he entered the room. Karkat nodded.

"Yes, fuck off." He said, burying his face into the pillow.

"Oh Come on! You and Sollux both?! He whined. "Just stay up a little longer! Please?" He begged.

"NO. I'm going to slee-" A loud beeping sound went off, making the two jump.

"My motion detector!" John shouted, running to the cameras."

Karkat stood up and went by his side. "Which one was it?"

He looked at the cameras and saw the one in the master bedroom was flashing. The two stared at the camera and didn't see anyone else other than Sollux who was still asleep on the bed. They grew confused, staring at the computer screen.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Karkat pointed at something on the screen.

**EarlY ChapteR**


	3. Beginning to chaos

***SittinG IN MY RooM, PlayinG L4D***

**"..."**

***HearS CaT MeoW***

**"...YuP...StilL Don'T OwN A CaT."**

The two stare at the computer screen, wide eyed. There was someone in the corner of the room, staring at Sollux.

"Oh Fuck!" Karkat stood up and went to go get Sollux.

"Karkat wait!" John said, standing up and following him.

Karkat ran up to the master bedroom. "Sollux!" He shouted, looking around and seeing no one else was in the room but the Gemini.

Sollux sat up yawning. "Hey KK...How long wath I out for..?" He said, stretching. Sollux raised a brow at Karkat. "Hey are you okay? You look kinda pale.." Karkat panted, still searching the room for someone.

"Sollux! Are you okay?!" John said, running in the room. Sollux looked at him questioningly.

"Of courthe I am..Why wouldn't I be?"

"There was..It was.." Karkat slurred out. "Wh-who was…"

"What?" Sollux asked.

"There was someone standing in the corner!" John spilled out. "He was watching you sleep!"

Sollux looked at the two like they were idiots. "You've got to be fucking kidding. Ith thith a joke?" He crossed his legs as he sat up on the bed.

"This isn't a fucking joke! We're being serious! There was someone in here!" Karkat walked up to him, gripping his shoulders. "We aren't fucking joking about this, it scared the shit out of us!" He shouted.

Sollux laughed and pushed Karkat back a little. "Oh I get it, you two are trying to thcare me aren't you! Thorry, but you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"Sollux we're not pranking you!" John frowned. "Here, I'll get the camera and show you!" He walked over to the desk in the room and picked up the camera.

A strong gust of wind blew through the room, going straight through Karkat and pushing Sollux off the bed and into the wall.

"FUCK!" Sollux yelped as he smacked into the wall. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned. "WHAT THE HELL WATH THAT?!" John dropped the camera and helped Sollux up.

"Shit Sollux, you're freezing!" He said as he helped him up.

They looked over at Karkat who was staring down at the bed, shaking. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth hung open.

"KK..?" Sollux said, walking over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and quickly jerked it back, his skin was ice cold. "Fucking shit you're colder than me!" He reached for Karkat's hand to check if his pulse was normal only to have Karkat grip his hand tightly, making Sollux jump.

The Cancer looked up at the two, then down at his feet. He gave a slight smile, mumbling something.

"KK..Are you okay?" Karkat looked back up at Sollux, nodding.

"...Yeah..but..lets...get out of here…" He sounded timid and John looked at him confusingly.

"Are you sure..? You sound kinda weird. Do you need your inhaler or something?"

"No. I'm fine..Lets just...uh..go back to the uh.." He bit his lip.

"The main room..?" Sollux finished his sentence.

"Yeah!...Let's go..there." Karkat turned around and walked towards the door, clinging to the wall for support.

"Need some help there buddy?" Sollux grabbed his arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Thanks...buddy.." Karkat smiled.

John watched them leave the room until they were out of sight. He glanced over at the camera and went over to pick it up. He decided to replay the video on it and was shocked at the footage he got.

John looked through it some more, checking out that sudden gust of wind. His eyes widen in realization and dropped the camera, running as fast as he could to the others.

"Karkat! I need to talk to you for a second!"

**I KnoW It'S ShorT I HaD TO FinisH IT BeforE TwO O'clocK **


	4. Expect and guess!

John ran over and grabbed Karkat's arm, he had a worried look on his face as he gripped Karkat's shoulders tightly. "Karkat, how do you feel? Do you feel queezy or cold or.."

"All I feel at the moment is your hands gripping my shoulders tightly enough to bruise.." He replied, taking a half-step back.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" John asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three, can you let go of me now?"

"No." John said, sternly. "Karkat, this is very important…" He looked him in the eye. "What's your last name?"

Karkat stared at him, staring to feel uncomfortable. "...Uh...Can you stop...please..?" The blue eyed boy stared at him, not looking away from his eyes as he slowly let go.

**I'M StartinG TO GeT A BiT ExciteD AbouT ThiS NexT ChapteR, BuT I'M AlsO GettinG LazY SO, HerE IS SomethinG TO ExpecT FoR ThE NexT ChapteR. AlsO, HerE IS A littlE SomethinG ExtrA….:**

-He stared at his computer screen and sighed, he just got finished watching his friend's playthrough on Youtube. The brunette lied back in his desk chair, groaning. He glanced over at the clock. Three A.M...He always stays up this late..

The looked back at his computer, shrugging. Why not watch a few more gaming videos..? He thought as he clicked on a video. The video he watched this time was an old one, made by his other friend who also did gaming videos..

Around halfway through the video, he paused it and looked down, beside him. His cat was clawing at his desk leg, needing for attention. The brunette chuckled and picked up the feline, vibrant, blue eyes meeting slitted, amber. The brunette got up from his desk, his cat still in his hands and he walked into the next room. He closed the door behind him and went to bed.-

**I'M WorkinG ON A NeW FanfiC AnD ThiS WaS JusT A LittlE ParT OF IT.**

**BtW ThiS Isn'T A FictionaL CharacteR I'M WritinG AbouT.**

**IF You CaN GuesS WhO ThiS GuY IS, I WilL Update ThreE ChapterS InsteaD OF OnE THIS WeeK. HerE IS A MajoR HinT.. HE NeveR ShowS HiS FacE.**


	5. SoooRRRRRRRYyyyyyYYYYyyyy

**HeY EveryonE! I Won'T BE AblE TO UpdatE ThiS StorY UntiL ArounD MarcH OR MaY. I'vE BeeN ReaL BusY LatelY AnD I'M HavinG SomE InterneT ProblemS. ThiS WilL BE A Multi-chapteR..OnlY TwO ChapterS ThougH. **


	6. Karkat?

**OnE DowN TwO TO GO**

John ran over and grabbed Karkat's arm, he had a worried look on his face as he gripped Karkat's shoulders tightly. "Karkat, how do you feel? Do you feel queezy or cold or.."

"All I feel at the moment is your hands gripping my shoulders tightly enough to bruise.." He replied, taking a half-step back.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" John asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three, can you let go of me now?"

"No." John said, sternly. "Karkat, this is very important…" He looked him in the eye. "What's your last name?"

Karkat stared at him, staring to feel uncomfortable. "...Uh...Can you stop...please..?" The blue eyed boy stared at him, not looking away from his eyes as he slowly let go.

John stared at him, looking a bit scared. "Fine..But..Can I ask you one more question?"

Karkat shrugged, stepping away from him. "Sure…?" He said in a timid voice.

"..What's your..eye color again?" John ask, reaching for something in his pocket.

Karkat hesitated for a moment and Sollux raised a brow. "You okay KK?"

"...Yeah..And there uh...brown of course!" They both stared at him. "...What?"

"...Your eyeth. Are not. BROWN!" Sollux yelled.

"OH YES THEY ARE!" John screamed, pointing at Karkat's eyes.

Sollux quickly turned Karkat around and stared into light chocolate eyes. He didn't dare to move and he held his breath, just staring into his eyes. John's mouth gaped open and he quickly reached his pocket for something to protect him with.

"If you're not Karkat, then who the hell are you!?" Sollux shouted, pushing the imposter back. "Where ith he?!"

Karkat went pale and gulped, taking a step back from Sollux. John pulled out whatever he had in his pocket and whacked Karkat in the back of the head, hard. It was his flashlight. Karkat hit the floor, unconscious.

The blue eyed boy stared down at Karkat, scared and worried.

"What the fuck wath that for!?" The Gemini shouted, smacking him in the back of the head.

"I-I don't know! I...I wasn't thinking I was scared so I just…" John bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head.

Karkat groaned and the two slowly approached him as he started to gain consciousness. "...Karkat...You in there buddy?" John asked.

Karkat sat up, rubbing his head and he blinked a bit, his gaze meeting another's. He stared into a pair of brown eyes and they stared back, neither looked away. Sollux and John stood behind Karkat, not moving or even blinking. Karkat was staring right at Tavros who was sitting directly in front of him and staring back.


	7. Catch it

***MsparP StopS WorkinG***

**ME: *StarinG AT ComputeR ScreeN* **

**ComputeR: *BlanK Screen* **

**ME: "..." **

**ME: "..." **

**ME: "….." **

**Me: *stops using quirk. goes into serious mode* **

**Me: "..." **

**Me: *reloads page to see if Msparp works* **

**Computer: *blank screen that says parp is down* **

**Me: *reloads page* "..." **

**Me: *reloads page* "..." **

**M****e: *reloads page* "..." **

**SEEEEECOOOONNND**

Karkat screamed loudly and Tavros screamed back, they just stared at each other, screaming. Tavros stood up and ran in the other direction of the three and Karkat ran behind Sollux, pointing at the troll/ghost….thing.

"THAT'S HIM! HE WAS THE THING IN THE BATHROOM THAT WAS FUCKING WATCHING ME TAKE A PISS!" Karkat shouted.

John started flailing his arms around and looked back and forth from Karkat to the running Tavros. "asdfghj-GET IT!" He started chasing after Tavros.

"JN What the hell!?" Sollux ran after him and Karkat clinged to Sollux tightly.

"When there is a fucking monster you're supposed to keep away from it dumbass!"

"Uh...Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Tavros ran faster and John tailed behind with his camera out.

"Hold on! I just wanna fucking picture! Keep still for ten seconds! Jeeze!"

"This went horribly wrong!" The Taurus cried. "Gamzee you said this was going to be funny!" "

JN thlow the fuck down!" Sollux panted. "KK let go!"

"Fuck no! You are my human shield from now the fuck on, got it?" Karkat clinged to Sollux tighter.

"Gamzeeeeeee! Help meeeee!" Tavros cried.

"Who's Gamsy? Is he another ghost!? How many of there are you?"

"Gamzee he won't stop asking questions and I'm getting scared!"

"Hey why do you have a Taurus sign on your shirt? Why do you have bullhorns? Does the other ghost have horns like yours? Does he have a Zodiac sign too? How come I can only see half of you? Why do you keep running?!"

"Gamzeeeeeeeee!" Tavros ran into the hallway and went down the staircase, John still following him with the camera.

"If I take a picture of you will you show up in the picture or will you not be in it at all or is that just a vampire thing?" "

JOHN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK HERE! HOW ARE YOU NOT OUT OF BREATH YET?!" Karkat yelled.

"I can't fucking breeeaaathe!" Sollux huffed."KK I'm trying to catch him and you are like a fucking anchor right now!"

"Does it look like i give a monkey's ass?!"

An arm came from out of the wall and grabbed Tavros, pulling him in. John stopped running and looked around.

"W..Where did you go?" He frowned and turned around, only to smash into Sollux and Karkat. They all fall to the ground and Sollux sat up, eyes darting at every dark spot and corner.

"Where ith it?!" "

It took off, I didn't see where it went.." John got up and helped Karkat and Sollux up as well. Karkat immediately clinged to Sollux again.

"Really KK? It'th gone now, you can let go." "HA! Yeah right." Karkat held onto him tighter, keeping an eye out for anything.

"John, I'm going to get the fuck out of here before I have a heart attack. I'll watch your shitty movies okay?" Karkat sighed, leaning against Sollux and trying to catch his breath.

"Oh come on! We just found out there are REAL ghosts in this house and you wanna leave?"

"Hey hey hey! KK jutht got fucking pothethed! I'm with him on thith! Catching shit on tape I wath fine with and witnething thomething paranormal thounded pretty cool, but when thomething happenth to my friendth, that'th crotheth the fucking line! I'm out and I am not coming back!"

John groaned. "Fine, you guys can go home but I'm staying! I have been waiting for something like this to happen my entire life! I'm not letting this pass!"

"Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! I don't care anymore!" Sollux turned around and headed back to the main room. " Come on KK, help me with the computerth."

"Right…" Karkat followed and rubbed the back of his head. "...Hey why does it feel like I was hit in the head with a hammer?"

**I KnoW They'rE ShorT JusT BarE WitH ME HerE... **


	8. Complications

**GoT SicK SorrY**

Karkat and Sollux carried the computers out to the car and John wandered around the house more, looking for the ghosts.

"I wonder if I'll find something in the basement.." John walked down the stairs that led to the basement, seeing it was pitch black.

"Oh shit.." He stretches out his arm to find a lightswitch. "Aha!" He quickly flipped the switch on, his eyes going wide.

"No..you go left and I go right.." Sollux grunted as he and Karkat struggled to get one of the computers through the door.

"I am going left dickbrain!" Karkat huffed.

"No, my left! Dammit KK you're gonna get it jammed!"

"No I'm not!"

John screamed loudly and the two froze, hearing footsteps come in their direction. Karkat dropped the computer, making Sollux drop it as well, right on Karkat's foot.

"MOTHEROFFUCKINGFUCKOWW!" Karkat shouted, hopping around on one leg.

John ran up to them, screaming. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Get what off?!" Sollux said in a confused and panicked tone. He spun John around, looking for something. "Get what off there'th nothing on you!"

John stopped, searching his body and he let out a relieved sigh. "Whew...Thank God…"

"What the fuck were you crying about?" Karkat crossed his arms.

"I wasn't crying! And when I was in the basement, I ran into this huge spiderweb okay?!"

"A spider?" The Cancer laughed. "You're such a fucking baby!" Sollux walked behind Karkat, smirking. "I mean, how old are you and you're still afraid of a tiny little inse-AHH!" He jumped and ran foward, straight into John.

The Gemini laughed as he held up a finger. "Oh my fuck KK, I jutht poked your shoulder! You're worthe than him!" he held his sides.

"That wasn't funny you jackass!" Karkat growled.

"Yeah it wath!"

John laughed. "Karkat you scream like a girl!"

"Shut up! no I don't!" He pushes John back and walks away from the two.

"Oh come on KK! It wath jutht a fucking joke!" The blond snickered, wiping away a tear.

"Lighten up Karkat!" John shrugged.

"NO. Fuck you both!" He stood on a step on the staircase, making it creek. "I want to get out of here now! So are we going or not?!"

Sollux sighed. "Alright, alright..Are you coming or not JN?"

"Uh..yeah, I think i've had enough for tonight..and it's getting late." He nodded.

"About time.." Karkat walked out the door, straight to Sollux's car. "Hurry up!" He shouted.

"We're coming!" Sollux replied, getting in the drivers seat and John getting in the back seat.

"Take me home first."

Sollux nodded turning the key, only for the car to start and stop. "What the..?" He turned it again and nothing happened. He turned it again and again, still nothing.

"What's wrong now?!" Karkat groaned.

Sollux looked at the gas and slammed his head on the wheel. "..."

"You're out of gas?"

"Yeah.."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! SOLLUX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I know.."

"It's not that far of a walk is it?" John asked.

"Yeth..It ith…" Sollux sighed, repeatedly bangging his head on the steering wheel.

"Well now what the fuck are we supposed to do?! everyone's asleep right now so we can't call a fucking ride!" The red eyed boy growled.

"We go back inthide and wait til morning.." The blond unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I'm not going back in there!" Karkat shook his head.

"You're not thtaying in here!"

"And why the fuck not!?"

"BECAUTHE IT'TH MY CAR." He gets out and Karkat wines, getting out as well with John following behind.

"We are jutht going to thtay in thith room, no exploring or anything and if you gotta pith, either hold it or go outthide." Sollux said, sitting down on the staircase.

"Sounds good to me.." John sat down on his sleeping bag, opening a bag of chips.

Karkat leaned against the staircase, clearing his throat a bit. "Can't you call someone? Anyone at all?! Even Eridan! As long as we get out of here!"

"No KK I can't, no one ith up and if they were they'ed kill uth for being here. Don't worry, if anything happenth I'll be right by your thide. You are not leaving my thight." Sollux scooted over and patted the spot next to him.

Karkat blushed slightly and sat beside him. "Thanks." He looked away.

"Don't mention it." The blonde chuckled and corrected his glasses.


	9. Black out

**ME: ...**

**FrienD: Wat u doin.**

**ME: CopyinG Your HomeworK.**

"Hey Karkat, you hungry? You haven't eaten yet so.." John tossed him a bag of chips.

"Thanks." Karkat opened the bag and ate. "What time is it?"

"12:30..We better get to bed." Sollux said, standing up and getting out his sleeping bag. Karkat got up as well and got his out, lying it next to Sollux's.

"Hey do you think we should set up camras and stuff, uh just so we can make sure the ghosts don't hurt us while we sleep." John said, holding up his video camera.

"Exactly how would that help uth?" The blonde raised a brow.

"They probably hate cameras!"

"Yeah right..Look if we wanna be thafe, we should take shiftth thtaying up."

"That's stupid! I like the camera idea."

"Shut up you moron!"

As the two drabbled on, Karkat glanced up at the top of the stair case. Something was shining. "...?"

"Fine! We'll take shifts! but you're going first!"

"Whatever, jutht go to thleep."

John nodded and curled up in the sleeping bag. "Night Sollux. Night Karkat…"

Sollux looked over at Karkat's sleeping bag. "Night K..KK?" He looked around the room. "KK, where'd you go?" He stood up and John looked around.

"Did he go outside?" John said, standing up and looking out the window. "No.."

"KK? I thaid thtick together!" Sollux walked around the room and looked down the halls. "KK get back here! Theriouthly!" Sollux started to panic.

"He wouldn't just leave would he?"

Karkat walked down the hall on the upper floor. A shining object layed up ahead. "What is that?" He walked towards it, finding a horn. He cleared his throat and grew a confused look. "What the…?" The lights went out and he jumped, making a small squeal.

"Woah! What the fuck happened to the lights!?" John shouted, turning his phone on and using it as a light, Sollux doing the same.

"I don't know, and I'm not getting a fucking good vibe from thith. We better find KK, quick." John nodded and they left the room.

"Hey Sollux, use these." John handed him a pair of night vision goggles with the lens popped out and replaced with red and blue lenses.

Sollux slipped them on his head and turned them on. "JN I can't thee shit with thethe…"

"W-what happened to the lights?!" Karkat dropped the horn, making it honk. "I need to get out of here!" He started walking back the way he came. "Did the hallway get longer?" He kept his arms out, hoping to find the lightswitch. Karkat felt like something hard had slammed into his chest and he gasped and started coughing. The Cancer clutched his chest tightly, falling to his knees. "Fuck...my inhaler..w..where is.." He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Something gripped his sleeve and he quickly dropped the inhaler, screaming.

"Karkat!" Sollux shouted, going in the direction of the scream.

There was a loud whistle and the two quickly turned to see Gamzee. "Hey motherfuckers! This what ya want?" He held Karkat over his shoulder, patting his back.

"Let him go!" Sollux shouted, running towards the Capricorn. Gamzee darted into a hallway, laughing as he ran with Karkat who was kicking, screaming and coughing.

Karkat started to feel dizzy and fell into unconsciousness, his locket slipping off him as they ran. Sollux and John were running as fast as they could after Gamzee, making sure the ghost didn't leave their sight once.

"Oh shit bro! You better hurry and catch me, looks like your friend just started catching some Zs, motherfucker is nappin on me, weird he was kicking earlier. I guess he tired out." The two went wide eyed, remembering Karkat hadn't taken his inhaler all day, in a dust covered, moldy house that has been here rotting for years.

"KARKAT WAKE UP!" They shouted. They ran faster, Gamzee made a sharp turn and the two stopped.

"Where did he go!?" Sollux shouted. John looked down the right side of the hall, pointing.

"He went this way! Quick!" They ran down the hallway, Sollux following John due to his current lack of sight by the goggles and John slammed, face first into a mirror, Sollux following shortly after.

"What jutht happened?" Sollux groaned, rubbing his head. John felt the mirror and gasped. "He went through the wall!"

The blonde removed his goggles and saw the mirror, he glared back at John and smacked him in the back of the head.

"THAT'TH A MIRROR YOU ATHHAT! HE WENT THE OTHER WAY!"


End file.
